1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves. More specifically, the invention is at least one glove, or a pair of gloves, which, according to the present invention, are scent-free, multi-colored, i.e., camouflaged, and indicia imprinted single-layer latex gloves, which can be utilized by hunters, fishermen, military personnel, emergency medical units, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various gloves, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for gloves which are tightly fitting, scent-free, multi-colored and indicia imprinted latex gloves which can be used by persons to prevent detection by animals, and to prevent contamination by bacteria, viruses and the like. The related art is described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,966 issued on Dec. 29, 1992, to David B. DeLeo describes a coded (visual indicia) health-care pair of gloves constituted of thin transparent or translucent latex or other elastic rubber-like material. A thumb portion and a pinkie portion are marked at side edges with different internal colors for each hand for enabling the user to initially pick up the right glove and easily wear it on the user""s hand in the proper position. The right glove""s thumb has an internal gold or yellow stripe and the wrist portion has raised ribs. The left glove has external raised dots or ribs and an internal blue stripe on its thumb. The left glove""s wrist portion has another blue stripe and a self-sticking or pressure reactive label inside. The gloves are distinguishable for having features mainly for the purpose of identifying the right glove from the left glove for a health-care user, even though a thin transparent or translucent latex or rubber-like glove is essential.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,661 issued on Sep. 12, 1989, to Neal I. Gimbel describes a puncture resistant surgical latex glove having puncture resistant woven guard portions on the thumb, forefinger and middle finger at the joints. The gloves are distinguishable for requiring guard portions at specific apportions of a surgical glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,811 issued on Dec. 10, 1996, to Carl J. Cohen et al. describes a protective glove for preventing inadvertent punctures of a health care worker""s hand comprising sharkskin and/or leather on a latex glove, and, optionally, contain a viricide, bactericide or a mesh layer between the aforementioned layers. The glove is distinguishable for requiring multiple layers of sharkskin, leather, latex, and either a viricide, bactericide or a mesh layer internally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,260 issued on Jun. 19, 1990, to Robin R. T. Shlenker describes a covering composition for various parts of the human body including a multi-layered glove body comprising a latex outer layer, an intermediate layer containing either alternating chambers, sponge, or cellulose containing a chemical barrier agent, and a latex inner layer. The glove is distinguishable for requiring three layers and an encapsulated inner chemical barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,373 issued on Aug. 9, 1994, to Kenneth H. Dangman et al. describes protective medical gloves containing a liquid antiseptic composition between two flexible layers. The liquid composition can be a surface-active agent, an analgesic agent, a colorant, a vasoconstrictive agent, a smell-causing agent, and a viscosity-modifying agent. The gloves are distinguishable for requiring a liquid agent between two flexible layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,636 issued on Oct. 25, 1994, to Karl P. Dresdner, Jr. et al. describes a flexible protective medical glove containing an inner non-liquid antiseptic composition. The glove is distinguishable for requiring an inner antiseptic composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,613 issued on Nov. 4, 1997, to Chuck Dinatale describes a waterproof breathable glove comprising a laminate of a porous elastomeric, a fabric layer, and a waterproof breathable film. The glove is distinguishable for requiring multiple layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,057 issued on Dec. 14, 1999, to Anthony E. Newman describes an odor preventing hunting apparel constructed from antimicrobial fabrics having specific spectral reflectance curves and values. The apparel is distinguishable for requiring antimicrobial fabrics with specific spectral reflectance curves and values.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,022 issued on Oct. 3, 2000, to Zagarias H. J. Pretorius describes a camouflage surface for concealment from, and deception of, a herbivorous animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,760 issued on Apr. 25, 1995, to Jay Neitz et al. describes camouflage materials for reducing visual detection by deer and other dichromatic animals containing at least two coloring agents which limit photooptic light emissions to at least two bands of wavelengths. The camouflage materials are distinguishable for being limited to coloring agent which limit photooptic light emissions to at least two bands of wave-lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,381 issued on Nov. 16, 1999, to Kyle H. Conner describes clothing articles having an increasing camouflaging effect according to the ambient light level which is made by adding a photochromic material having a first chromic state under low light conditions, and a second chromic state under higher light conditions, onto a clothing pattern. The article and method are distinguishable for being restricted to clothes and photochromic materials.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, scent-free camouflaged latex gloves solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a single glove or a pair of gloves which can be used by hunters, fishermen, military personnel, emergency medical personnel, and the like for the prevention of emanating or leaving human odors, and the prevention of contamination from harmful bacteria, viruses and hazardous biological materials. The glove allows the user to touch various objects during a hunt, a military operation, and the like, without leaving a human scent which would jeopardize the user""s intended operation. Moreover, emergency medical personnel will be protected from contamination when treating and handling patients having contagious diseases. In the broadest context, usage of these gloves comprises any task in which the user needs hand concealment, general cleanliness, and a scent-free barrier between the hand and its environment. In one embodiment, indicia such as logos and advertisement can also be added. Other indicia includes botanical, ornithological, oceanographical, geological, animals, mammals, reptiles, racing, sporting items, geometrical designs, and the like. A specific example is illustrated for the invaluable use of a bowhunter who must come as close to the animal being hunted as possible without being detected and which requires a pair of camouflaged latex gloves which will not leave the bowhunter""s scent on any article or surrounding object to warn an animal having a superior sense of smell.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide scent-free camouflaged latex gloves.
It is another object of the invention to provide scent-free camouflaged latex gloves which have a base color which can be any background color.
Still another object of the invention is to provide scent-free camouflaged latex gloves for hunting, fishing, nighttime military operations, and the like activities.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide camouflaged gloves with various indicia including botanical, ornithological, oceanographical, geological, animals, mammals, reptiles, racing, sporting items, printed logos, advertisements, geometrical designs, and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.